


Stocking

by SML8180



Series: Holidays 2020 [22]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Stockings, Food, Holidays 2020, How Do I Tag, Just a few candies are mentioned, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders Are Twins, Parent Dr. Emile Picani, Teenage Logic | Logan Sanders, Teenage Morality | Patton Sanders, kinda??, logan and patton are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Emile gets to work preparing Patton and Logan's stockings for Christmas.
Series: Holidays 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035834
Kudos: 8





	Stocking

Emile hummed quietly as he pulled together the goodies that would be going into Logan and Patton’s stockings this year for Christmas. Unfortunately, his partner would be away for the holidays this year, having had to leave for a last minute business trip. Things would be alright, though. Emile had set their gifts and stocking aside, for when they got back. For now, he would focus on his boys.

Logan and Patton were always fairly easy to shop for when it came to Christmas and birthday gifts. Neither boy really believed in Santa at this point, seeing as they were teenagers, but at least Patton still got excited for Christmas morning. Logan was less enthusiastic, though Emile knew he still enjoyed the holiday.

He got started on Logan’s stocking first. Emile had gotten some basic things for both the boys; pens, pencils, and some assorted candies he knew they enjoyed. He put a set of basic number two pencils into Logan’s stocking; they were the ones with the black paint and eraser, instead of the usual yellow paint and pink eraser, since Emile had heard Logan talking to his brother about liking how they looked better. He also put a pack of blue pens into the stocking, knowing that Logan preferred them over black ones. A bag of chocolate coins, a pair of new puzzle spheres, a small rubber duck, and a handful of other things followed, until the stocking was properly filled and set aside.

Emile went on to fill Patton’s stocking. He put in a set of pastel-colored pencils and feather-topped pens into his stocking, knowing that Patton enjoyed more colorful supplies. He also included a bag of chocolate coins, a couple of soft stress squishies, a new journal, a couple of new nail polish colors, and a handful of other small things, as well. Soon, Emile was able to set the second stocking aside.

Soon, Emile had his sons’ stockings set aside, and was able to write up a pair of short notes, one for each boy, as he did every year. He always made note of things his sons did that he was proud of them for and such. He thought it was important to remind the pair of the things they had done, especially the things that stood out to Emile that might have slipped their minds. Emile wrote each note by hand, carefully folded them up, and slid them into the envelopes he had set aside. He used a sticker to close each envelope; a planet for Logan’s, and a heart for Patton’s, and tucked each note into its respective stocking. The stockings were ready, the gifts all wrapped, and now all Emile had to do was wait for Christmas day.


End file.
